


Be my senpai (TakuRan)

by kirino_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Idiots in Love, Kirino x Shindou, Kirino/Shindou - Freeform, Lolita, Love, Love Hotels, M/M, RanTaku - Freeform, Ranmaru x Takuto, School, Shindou x Kirino, Shindou/Kirino - Freeform, Sweet, TakuRan, Takuto x Ranmaru, Teasing, True Love, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirino_kun/pseuds/kirino_kun
Summary: ― Kirino... Ranmaru? ― I muttered indignantly under my breath - It's some kind of joke... ― I dropped the bag on the ground, staring all the time at the same place.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki/Sorano Aoi, Kariya Masaki/Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second story TakuRan, welcome

I looked at the list of people in my new class in college. I was so glad that I would finally have peace from these annoying people. I wanted to focus on learning, in the end it will be useful to me. Because what will the chick who takes pics of every guy she meets? I scanned the page and stopped dead.

― Kirino... Ranmaru? ― I muttered indignantly ― It's some kind of joke... ― I dropped the bag on the ground, staring all the time in the same place.

I want to die.


	2. Classmate from the past

I entered the classroom, still a bit nervous about this situation, and sat down at the last, long, brown table at the top. I'm not used to such equipment. Usually, I went to schools with desks like in elementary school. Everyone sat separately, and a table like this was rare. Now I feel like a king. I made myself comfortable on it and remembered why I had felt so terrible until recently ― Oh, yeah... ― I muttered devastated.

Flashback

fourth grade

― Shindou! Do my homework, you know I'm in a hurry, right? Thanks, bring them to me tomorrow morning and buy the milk right now.

fifth grade

― Toddler, get me the bag. Since you're so short, you're closer to the floor, haha!

sixth grade

― Hey, Takuto! You know what? I forgot breakfast, will you share right?

seventh grade

― Hey, twat, get the bricks!

eighth grade

― Hi, gay-chan, how is life? Are you having a good time being a whore? You can stay for me after school right away and clean up here, in the end you do your best, haha.

End of memories

That was awful. I felt like garbage. As a little boy, I was terribly clumsy and I couldn't stand up to anyone.

I sighed loudly and realized that the lesson had been going on for fifteen minutes and he was still gone. Has life finally brought me something good? Maybe they really were wrong. I straightened up, pretending to be listening to the teacher, but kept my eyes running around the class for the pink hair to make sure I never saw him again.

― Mr. at the last bench, please do not fidget and write down everything I say. ― I heard the hoarse voice of the teacher and immediately followed his instructions. However, I hurried too much and the entire pencil case fell out of my hands and fell in front of my desk. Awesome. I smiled stupidly at the teacher as if nothing had happened, which made him roll his eyes and continue the lesson.

― Please. ― The girl who sat in front of me put all the things that fell on my desk and smiled pleasantly. She looked like an angel. She wore a black cap underneath which was beautiful pink hair that fell over her shoulders. And those shiny blue eyes hiding under the glasses, along with that sweet smile―

Shindou, wait a minute. Pink hair? Blue eyes? I took a closer look at her and my hair stood on end. Is that... Kirino Ranmaru? Impossible. What would he be doing in a women's uniform? But I'm sure it's him. I hit my head on the bench seeing this resemblance and blaming myself for not noticing it before ― Fuck! ― I shouted at the whole class, in which there was a terrible silence and every gaze was fixed on me.

I felt my cheeks begin to bite as I watched the teacher curse my mind.

― S-sorry... I meant "thank you". ― I looked at the desk ashamed to the end of the lesson. This first day of school will not be forgotten by anyone. This is really my end.


End file.
